The Flash III: Reversed (Imruer's DCCU)
The Flash III: Reversed is a 2025 superhero action film based on the DC Comics character, The Flash, serving as the third in the Flash Trilogy. The film is an adaption of multiple storylines featuring the supervillain Zoom, as well as the introduction of two new young superheroes: Jai and Irey West. It is the fourteenth film in Imruer's DCCU. Plot Two years have passed since the birth of Irey and Jai West. However, their appearance wouldn't give that away. The twins' super-fast aging is theorized by Jay Garrick to be a result of their shared Speed Force connection. Wally and Linda, though worried, decide to make the best of their time with their kids while they have it. When Wally is confronted by his cripple friend, Hunter Zolomon, who asks him to traverse time and prevent his injury, even bringing up the fact that his wife left him over something that small, Wally refuses--leaving Hunter bloodlusted. When attempting to use Abra Kadabra's time machine himself to prevent the injury, the machine explodes, and Hunter is disconnected from the timestream. Later, Wally is called into action by Chyre, who describes a supervillain "like Flash, but reversed". Wally arrives and takes on the Reverse-Flash, the two battling across Keystone and even Central City, before finally, Wally is defeated. The villain, named "Zoom", reveals his true identity as being Hunter Zolomon, now capable of manipulating time around him. He restates their differences, how Wally's life was full of gain and Hunter's was nothing but loss. That message repeats endlessly in Hunter's head, reminding him of what he could be if Wally had just saved another man. Jay Garrick arrives, and after a brief battle, Hunter kills him, snapping his neck. This enrages Wally, but Hunter breaks Wally's leg before he can do anything, telling Wally that more tragedy will come. When Flash's leg heals, he returns to his home and tells his family what had happened. They all mourn the loss of Jay. Suddenly, Irey and Jai both have another growth spurt, their bodies aging four years...Irey now appearing ten, and Jai appearing eight. Eventually, Zoom reveals himself to his ex-wife, Ashley Zolomon, and nearly throws her off of a rooftop--if not for the intervention of Flash. Wally confronts Zoom, who tells Wally that he was waiting for their final encounter, but that "now works too." After a long fight, Zoom remembers his mission: bringing Flash tragedy. He remembers Wally's kids, and leaves Flash, but Flash pushes himself faster than he's ever gone to catch up. In the final moment, when Zoom is right about to kill Wally's children, Flash's arm wraps around Zoom's neck, snapping it. The timestream begins to crash with the now-dead Hunter at the center of it, and Wally's kids begin aging more rapidly than before. Wally takes his kids into the Speed Force, imbuing them each with their own power, and together, they return to Linda. However, when Wally returns, he isn't the same...he is caught "between the ticks of a second", a being of pure energy, and is more powerful than ever before. Using Jay Garrick's helmet, he becomes a new Flash--a better Flash. One who will defend Keystone City at every moment of every day, transforming it into a true utopia. Cast * Drew Van Acker as The Flash/Wally West * TBA as Flash/Jay Garrick * TBA as Zoom/Hunter Zolomon * TBA as Linda Park-West * TBA as Irey West * TBA as Jai West * TBA as Fred Chyre Category:Films Category:Movies Category:The Flash Category:Wally West Category:Imruer's DC Cinematic Universe Category:Imruer